


【HP】孤独的火车站

by lastkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastkey/pseuds/lastkey
Summary: 他在某个火车站的长凳上醒来，第一眼看见的是一个有着绿色眼睛、穿着列车员制服的青年。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *预警  
> 原著战后死亡背景  
> 看破红尘安哈利出没（bushi  
> 老伏失忆系列，无害的思考者伏出没  
> 写完论文之后就想来一把迷之浪漫主义  
> 不可避免的特别OOC！  
> 片段灭文！
> 
> 氛围组选手又要出现了XD

【1】

几乎是在听到那个声音的瞬间，他就一下子从长椅上坐起来了。  
“你醒了？……哎哟！”  
那个令他不知为何感到厌恶和痛恨的声音发出了一声因为痛楚的叫唤，而他的头似乎磕到了什么坚硬的、还带着点热度的东西。  
“……你就不能打声招呼再坐起来吗？”  
那个恼人的声音还在他耳朵旁边喋喋不休，他带着怒意和些许不可察的茫然抬头瞪向坐在旁边的人。  
“你是谁？”他警惕地问道，下一秒他又觉得哪里不对，“不……我在哪里……”  
此刻的他正坐在一张火车站的长椅上，奇异的是，这个火车站没有该有的屋顶（他也不知道哪里来的念头，他就觉得这个火车站该有一个屋顶），没有屋顶的火车站让暗沉的天光肆意入侵，一盏盏矗立在站台上的灯像整齐的军队，默默散发光芒抵抗黑暗，但是终究势单力薄；夜色朦胧，笼罩了火车站，还不甚走心地勾勒出前方停滞不动宛如蛰伏的怪物一样的火车，一盏路灯孤孤单单地立在长椅旁漫不经心地为他们撒下光，打出一圈暖黄色的光，默默地将他和那个青年还有他们所坐的长椅收拢怀里。  
那个被他不幸撞到的青年还在揉着他的鼻子，听见他的问题之后，青年几不可闻地叹了口气：“我叫哈利，看来你不记得我了……至于这里是哪里，你眼里看它是哪里就是哪里。”  
他几乎是立刻就捕捉到了青年的画外音，“你认识我？”  
“认识，”青年停下了揉鼻头的动作，他这才发现这个人有一双翠绿色的眼睛，他忍不住盯了一会，倒并不是因为多好看，而是因为这双眼睛正透着一股子说不出的熟悉感。  
“你叫汤姆。”  
“汤姆？”他立刻皱起了眉头，一声不满的抱怨不经他脑子地脱口而出，“真普通。”  
青年又抬手揉揉了他被撞红的鼻头，他这时才注意到，青年身上的黑色外套袖子上有三道黄色的横纹，敞开的外套可以看见里面的缀着四个整整齐齐铜纽扣的黑色小马甲和打得一丝不苟的同色领带，一条金色的链子随着主人的动作从外套内袋里露了出来，看起来像是什么带链子的东西被主人随意地塞进内袋里去了。  
这人头上还戴着顶有些可笑的大檐帽，一些略带卷曲的黑发正不服输地从边沿处冒出头来。  
等到这个大檐帽把他的鼻子揉舒服了，他才肯轻轻说道：“不，它不普通，只要它是你的名字，它就不普通。”

【2】  
“所以这里到底是哪里？”  
“就像我说的，你看见什么就是什么。”  
“……所以它真的只是个火车站？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“等等，为什么你看见的也是火车站？”  
“难道不是火车站？那为什么前面是一辆火车，而你穿着列车员的衣服？”  
“……”

【3】  
列车员哈利不说话了，他只是拿着那种类似于大人看待小孩问他是从哪里来这样的问题一样的头疼眼神看着汤姆。  
而汤姆的怒火几乎被这种眼神一触即发。

【4】  
“所以说，就算是死了，也别这么大火气啊……”青年一手按在汤姆的额头上，一手抓住汤姆的手，头疼地说道。  
死这个单词好像一个暂停键，让汤姆一下子停住了所有的动作，也顺理成章地忽略了自己和青年巨大的体型差。  
“……死？什么死？我死了？”茫然和无措还有恐惧仿佛是一只大手慢慢扼住了他的喉咙。汤姆茫然地想，死？什么是死？他一睁眼就在这里，脑袋里的回忆空荡荡的，只剩一下徒留无用的负面感情在他心口乱撞，似乎都冲着他面前这个好像是唯一的知情人去的。  
“嗯，对，你死了，”青年又叹了口气，他将按在额头上的手放下，转而在他眼前这个茫然不知所措的少年的后背拍了拍，另一只手也改抓为握，“但是没关系，你可以重新开始的。”他这样喃喃自语道。

【5】  
“不过说是重新开始……还真的就从年龄上就重新开始了呢。”青年说着，捏了捏他眼前小孩似乎还有点肉感的脸蛋。

【6】  
离汤姆暴走还有两秒。

【7】  
嘟——  
刚刚一直老老实实静止不动的火车突然发出一声车鸣，青年像是惊醒了一样，迅速拉出那条被随意塞进外套的金链子，金链子的另一头重量因为引力一下子栽倒在青年的手心里。  
是一块金色的无盖怀表。  
“抱歉，我要工作了，”青年揉了揉汤姆的头，在汤姆马上就要发火的时候迅速起身离开，“下次再聊吧。”  
汤姆咬着牙，想要马上起身追上青年，可一股巨大的吸力却将他牢牢固定在长椅上，紧随而来的是想要将他上下眼皮牢牢粘上的强烈困意。  
“喂——”  
青年背着他挥了挥手，伸手敏捷地登上了火车头。

嘟——  
火车开动了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

【8】  
汤姆第二次醒来的时候，那个青年——哈利，正坐在他旁边把玩他的怀表。  
“你好，汤姆，今天天气不错。”  
汤姆默默无言地看了一眼在没有屋顶的遮挡下，暗沉无光得理直气壮的天空，觉得这个人说瞎话的功夫还不错。  
他没有回答哈利的问候，而是试图移动了一下身子，想要站起来：果然，无论他使多大劲，多么努力都无法离开椅面。  
“我要怎么离开这里？”汤姆这次打算单刀直入。  
“离开？”哈利停下了把玩怀表的手，将怀表揣进怀里，两手抱胸靠在椅背上，“你暂时还不能离开。”  
“为什么？”汤姆开始恼火起来。  
“因为你还没有完整，”哈利转过头看着汤姆，他眼神中莫名温和的柔光让汤姆不自在地别开脸去，“什么叫还没有完整？”  
“灵魂，你的灵魂还没有完整。”哈利看着眼前小孩，想着他第一次见到汤姆这样俊秀端正的五官还是在冥想盆里，可是那时候的阴郁至今没有出现在他脸上，取而代之的是沉思和迷惑，而且头发出乎意料的柔软啊，这样的想法不禁让哈利抬起手，想要摸一摸这个小孩的头。  
察觉到旁边的人的意图，汤姆反应极快地一下子挥开他的手，“别碰我！”  
即使被甩开了手，哈利看上去也不是很介意，他没有继续再试图触汤姆的逆鳞，而是继续解释下去，“当你的灵魂完整了，你就可以登上那列火车。”他指了指安安静静在轨道上的那列火车。  
汤姆皱起眉头，“那列火车开向哪里？”  
“说实话，我不知道。”  
向旁边的人投去了一个怀疑的眼神，汤姆质疑道，“你是列车员，怎么会不知道？”  
哈利无谓地耸耸肩，“就连死神都不知道，我怎么会知道？而且我不是列车员，我是列车长。”  
“哦，”汤姆自动忽略了后面那一句没用的信息，“还有死神？”他的眉头越皱越紧，旁边的哈利看着他的表情，几乎可以想象到汤姆脑袋里在如何艰难并且迅速整理信息。  
于是，他有些犹豫地开口了，说出了之前他一直盘算着如何告诉汤姆的话，“你看，之前你问我这里是哪里，我确实没法回答你。但是我想了一下，你可以把这里看成连接生与死的中转站。”  
汤姆抬起头，“照你这么说，列车行驶的方向就是生？列车来的方向就是死？”  
哈利摇摇头，神色莫名地看向那列火车，在汤姆看不见的世界里，有一排又一排移动缓慢的人正在从不同的车门登上那列火车，这一次他不用听火车的鸣笛声也知道自己时间不多了，“我不知道，可能是吧，只有到站下车的人才知道他们的终点在哪里，我只是一个列车长，我没法跟着他们下车。而且也不能说列车来的方向就是死，我的乘客们是亡灵，而他们来的方向才是通往生，他们要去的方向……我也不知道是在哪里。”  
“不过，”哈利呼出一口气，口气轻松道，“不过路上的风景很好哦。”他站了起来，整理了一下自己身上的制服，“要去工作了，我下次再来看你。”  
“等等——”几乎在哈利离开椅子的一瞬间，熟悉的困意就汹涌而来，汤姆强撑着眼皮，急急忙忙地拉住哈利制服的衣角，穿着制服的青年低头惊讶地看着他拉着他衣角的手，“那死神……死神在哪里？”  
“哦，祂啊，度假去了。”

【9】  
“你似乎长大了一些。”  
哈利脱下了他的帽子放在椅子上，姿态放松地靠在椅背上。坐在他旁边的汤姆没有说话，而是抬头凝视着头顶上不知何时出现了几颗星星的夜空。  
“……之前你说，要等到我的灵魂变得完整才可以离开，你知道要多久么？”  
“等你长大。”  
汤姆几乎要为了家长搪塞孩子的典型回答把椅子上的帽子砸向哈利了。

【10】  
“我是在认真问你的！”  
“我也是认真回答的呀。”哈利神色无辜。  
要不还是砸吧。

【11】  
“说实话，我也不知道。”哈利眼疾手快地抢过帽子戴在头上，“但是我相信马上了吧，你不用等很久的时间。”  
面无表情的汤姆并没有对这个回答有多满意。

【12】  
熟悉之后的哈利是一个异常话痨的人，这个人似乎是几百年没有碰上能跟他对话的活人的样子，虽然他对汤姆提出的问题大部分都一问三不知，或者是干脆不告诉他，就这样打哈哈地瞒过去，可是他确实是汤姆目前为止唯一的消息来源。  
……和消遣。  
哈利特别喜欢和他说一些他在开着那辆列车路上看到的风景。驾驶室的视角得天独厚，每一个下车的乘客都有自己想要去的目的地，而每一个目的地都是下车的乘客一生中最想记住或者是印象最深刻的地方。  
“都有哪些地方？”  
哈利露出了沉思的表情，“特别杂，特别多，风景类的就有什么山川大海雪域高原，生活类的呢就有卧室教室厨房产房什么的。”  
汤姆忍不住打断了他，“产房？！”  
“是啊，”哈利理所当然地点点头，“完全可以理解吧，刚刚当父母的人印象最深的就是产房了吧。”  
汤姆对此完全没有一点感觉，甚至心里还有一点不知名的怨恨，这点怨恨是耳边嗡嗡叫的蚊子，小而烦人，以至于他忍不住脱口而出，“不是所有父母都会期盼孩子到来吧。”  
哈利因为这句话愣了愣，第一次不知道该如何回答。

【13】  
“其实是有的，”哈利低声道，“那些登不上列车的人。”  
汤姆打量着自己大了不少的手掌，少年的手掌白皙修长，可是和旁边那个人相比，似乎还是稍逊一筹。  
他有点不甘心地握住了自己的手，并不想理会哈利。  
哈利也没管旁边这个好像正值叛逆青春期的少年，自顾自地说下去，“这辆列车不需要买票，但是它以思念为不竭动力，不管有没有人记住亡者，只要被人思念过，就能登上这辆列车，所以那些没有人思念过的人，就会登不上列车。”

没有人思念过的……

汤姆抬头看向哈利，嘲笑道：“该不会是你吧？列车长？”  
“不是我，”哈利笑眯眯地看着汤姆，神色促狭而捉摸不透，“我那时候可是差点就登上列车了呢。”  
汤姆嘲讽的笑容有点维持不下去了，他的脸上重新挂上了面无表情的面具，心底抗拒着问出那个问题。  
“也不会是你，”哈利仿佛猜到他在想什么，他看着他说，在汤姆看不见的地方，脸上第一次露出了无奈而柔和的神情，“你肯定会登上这列车的。”

【14】  
爱让思念生根发芽。

【15】  
“好了，我该走了，希望下次见你你可以再长大一点。”哈利笑容轻松地和那个椅子上的少年告了别，转过身的那一刻强装的笑容褪得一干二净。  
他一边走，一边忧心忡忡地拿出外套里的那块怀表，发现时针已经从九倒退到了八。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

【-】  
意外和明天，你永远不知道哪个先来。  
在哈利·前救世主·现傲罗·波特被原本的傲罗同伴用索命咒击中倒地的那一瞬间，哈利什么都没有想，除了一个念头——  
明天是赫敏和罗恩结婚的日子，他去不了了。  
后来，他无所事事地在曾经和邓布利多碰面的白色国王十字车站无聊地闲逛的时候，他突然就想起来这句话，没能揭穿黑巫师潜伏的阴谋，和未能参加朋友婚礼的遗憾还有失去未来的苦涩是慢慢蔓延的毒，在遇到那个黑袍死神的时候瞬间爆发。  
“你莫非还想回去？”死神用嘲讽的语气对他说，“就算你是哈利·波特也不能如此狂妄。”  
“不——”他想否认。  
说到底只是不甘心而已，他以为的苦尽甘来只是他以为，谁说波澜壮阔的人生就不能遭遇滑铁卢，至少他还算是死在战场上。  
“我能不能看看……”  
“不能。”死神冷漠而斩钉截铁。  
“我还没说是什么……”  
“还用猜吗，哈利波特，你真的很狂妄，是什么让你觉得你一个死去的人还可以操心还活着的人的事？”  
哈利闭上了嘴。空旷的火车站四周弥漫着迷雾，将天光挡得严实，让灰白色的缄默成了唯一的色调。  
“……我想起了一件事。”哈利的目光投向从一开始自己就避免去看的站台长椅，底下空荡荡的，“那个婴儿……那个婴儿在哪里？”  
死神自始至终没有靠近哈利超过两米，黑色的袍子将祂的全身罩住，如果试图凝视黑袍帽子底下的脸庞，只会感到头晕目眩。  
“你是说伏地魔的碎片。”死神觉得自己没必要用疑问句。  
“……对，”哈利因为重新提起宿敌的名字而下意识呼吸一滞，仿佛又回到那充满着失去和希望的岁月，“他……我是说它不在那里了，为什么？”  
死神不以为意，“你只是看不见它了，”祂带着恶意说道，“现在和你之前的情况可不一样了，之前你将死未死，看得见别人的‘国王十字火车站’，而现在的你死了，所以你只能看得到自己的‘火车站’。”  
哈利“哦”了一声，把目光从长椅底下抽离，投向宽阔的轨道，“那我的列车什么时候来？”  
“它来了很多次了，只是你不想走，所以看不到而已。”  
哈利为这个十分唯心主义的答案无话可说，可他又觉得这对于死亡来说十分相配，既然这样的话，他可能可以稍稍尝试一下， 毕竟勇气这种东西就是要让人迈出别人都不愿意迈出的那一步，“你可以回答我一个问题吗，我想问，怎样才可以帮到它？”  
他指向了空荡荡的长椅底下，那里什么都没有，可他仿佛回到了过去，看到了他自己在椅子周围转来转去的身影，还有那个丑陋的红色婴儿——或者只能说是生物，受着伤发着抖，孤零零地躺在地面上。

【-】  
“你帮不了它。”邓布利多这样说。  
我明白的，我知道的……可是教授，这一次哈利在冰冷孤独的白色火车站看着长椅的方向默默地想，我们甚至都没有试过哪怕一次。  
死前他曾经体会到的情绪像只大手，狠狠攥住了他的心脏。

我不甘心啊。

【16】  
“你最近一直在走神。”汤姆不知道有意还是无意地突然提到。这时候的他正介于少年与青年之间，英挺的轮廓被时间刻画得淋漓尽致，可即使是这样，他依然不能离开这条该死的椅子。  
幸好自己只在这个人来的时候清醒，要不然汤姆觉得他可能会因为这种长久以来的憋屈感做出什么事情。  
哈利被打断了思绪，“啊……”他喃喃道，“因为最近我看到我的朋友登上列车了。”  
朋友？  
汤姆有点意外地看向哈利，对方脸上的表情他看不太懂，但是他依然觉得这个表情很碍眼，“你从来没有提过你的生前。”  
“是吗，”哈利现在彻底回过神来了，“没有就没有吧，”他用一种无所谓的语气说道，“重要吗？”  
不重要吗？汤姆在心里反问，烦躁和嫉妒像两只蠢蠢欲动的野兽，他极力地将野兽抬起的头按压下去——

这个人……！这个人真的很能让人生气。  
明明什么都不知道的是他这个一睁眼就在长椅上，过去和未来一片迷雾，就连自己的现在也要被人掌控的人，他是一片空白的迷路灵魂，极其厌恶和憎恶那些明明拥有却说着这不重要的人。  
这重要吗？  
很重要，重要到让人嫉妒，什么都不知道的是他，无法动弹的是他，每一次谈话都要按压着负面情绪的是他，凭什么这个人还可以这么无所谓的——  
“你，想不想做列车长？”

野兽懵了。

【17】  
“你看，”哈利试图说理，“这段时间你就当做是见习嘛，这个工作我都跟你讲了七七八八了，你那么聪明，实操肯定没问题，更何况还没有什么实操……除了没工资，上司还喜欢偷懒之外也没有别的缺点了。”  
汤姆冷漠地看着哈利七扯八扯试图将列车长这个活描述成一个游魂最好的归宿，他冷不防地打断了他，问了一个他认为最核心的问题，“——那你呢，你去哪里？”  
哈利讪讪地住了嘴。

【18】  
“我嘛，到时候想做你的第一个乘客，位置最靠近驾驶室的那种。”哈利犹豫半晌，决定将自己心里所想实话实说。

被塞在衣服口袋里的怀表里的时针悄无声息地倒退了一格，慢慢逼近十二。

【-】  
“……竟然还有列车长这种东西……我一直以为那列车是全自动的……”哈利一手夹着大檐帽，一边手忙脚乱地将死神给他的怀表塞进衣服内袋。  
“当然不是，我一直开着这列车。”死神兜着手，语调诡异地透露着一点欢快。  
“我干了你的活，你要去哪？”  
“度假啊，”祂理所当然地说，语气里的期待和兴奋迫不及待地流露了出来。  
哈利觉得自己要重新刷新一下对死神的印象了，“等等——那你答应我的事——”  
“那个没关系，”死神满不在乎地说，“只要等着就好了，等他醒来，等他长大，等到合适的时候就可以了。”  
死神想了想，觉得还是有必要再重复一遍，毕竟这关乎自己假期的长短，“等到了时间，你记得我们约好的事，把列车长的位置让给他，让他赎罪。”祂指了指那个怀表，“这个表会告诉你你还有多少时间，也会告诉他他还有多少时间。”

【19】  
再次睁开眼的时候，汤姆没有看见那个穿着制服的青年的那一瞬间，他以为他在做梦。  
虽然他从不做梦——老实说，他不知道梦是什么，但是他觉得他心里隐隐约约有这个概念——但不知从什么时候起，衡量现实的标杆成了睁眼就能看到的哈利。  
最后他在长椅旁边找到了抱着腿坐在地上的哈利，令人惊讶的是，他身上不再穿着那整齐的列车长制服了，而是一件朴素的黑袍子。  
“你好，汤姆。”哈利察觉到了长椅上的动静，侧头对他笑了笑。  
“你……”汤姆突然失去了语言的能力，因为他的目光被长椅上叠得整整齐齐的列车长制服吸引了，“你……”他真的不知道该说些什么了。  
“我的时间到了，”哈利平静地说，“我想做的事也在期限之前做成了，我本来以为没那么快的，”他叹着气，放松身体靠在长椅上的椅面，“该说不愧是你吗，竟然卡得时间刚刚好。”  
汤姆刚刚脑子里一片混乱，不过他很快地反应过来，从哈利的话里摸到了一根线头，瞬间意识到了什么，于是他尝试着慢慢地、慢慢地从椅子上站了起来。

……他可以离开了？  
他可以离开了！

狂喜还没来得及席卷他就被哈利冷静的声音打破，“汤姆，你必须接替我成为列车长，”他静静地说，不再看向汤姆，“这个是当初讲好的条件。”  
“条件？什么条件？”汤姆警惕地问道。  
“把你的灵魂变得完整的条件，”哈利反手拍了拍他叠在长椅上的制服，“穿上吧，这是最后一步，不过不是无限期的，记得把那个怀表戴上，它会告诉你你还能工作多长时间。”  
汤姆没有碰长椅上的那些东西，他用他自己都不可思议的速度冷静了下来，“你也要走了对不对。”  
“是啊，”哈利说，语气里透出了一丝不可查觉的疲惫，声音在白色的国外十字车站慢慢回荡，“我终于要走了。”  
所有的不甘心、遗憾和苦涩最终在岁月的冲刷下渐渐安静，哈利默默记着自己送走的友人的名字，估算着现世的岁月走过几遭；他开着车，一站站地在通往未知旅途的铁轨上开下去，他看着自己的或熟悉或不熟悉的人下车，外面的景色遽然变换——  
偶尔他真的会这么想：如果是我的话，走下去会是什么样的景色呢。

笼罩在他的车站的白色迷雾渐渐散去，显出了这个车站本来的面貌，白色的柱子温柔地支撑着这个车站，天光透着柱子与柱子的间隙慢慢洒落，照亮了整个车站。一列火车停在轨道上，默默等候它下一任列车长和他的第一个乘客的到来。

而外面天光正好。  
确实是个好天气。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有番外XD  
> 其实番外真的比正文长……


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外：  
> 你在火车站遇见的三个人
> 
> 孤独的火车站番外  
> 哈利视角  
> 原著人物死亡预警  
> 汤姆戏份少，少到我是厚着脸皮打上伏哈tag的  
> 取名灵感来自《你在天堂遇见的五个人》  
> 欧欧西瞩目！！

意外和明天，你永远不知道哪个先到。  
所以一定要把每一天都当做最后一天度过。

……话是这么说，可是自从穿上了列车长的制服，哈利波特就没有休息过，而他的火车站永远是被浓雾笼罩的白天。就这样没有了白天和夜晚的区分，所以“天”这个概念也就慢慢变得模糊，他所能记得的只剩下每一列开走的列车，和偶尔始发站停下来歇脚的长椅。  
不过，他怀里滴答滴答倒退的怀表，却在时时刻刻提醒着自己所剩的时间并没有想象中的多，时间宛如一根绷紧的线，他能感觉到自己正在笔直地往终点走去。

“没有哪个灵魂可以永远地滞留在这里。”死神说这话时，依然披着黑色披风，不过比较惹人注目的是，原来看不清的面容上正夹着一副违和感强烈的墨镜，右手还挂着一个黄色的小鸭子泳圈，哈利尽量将自己的注意力集中在这次谈话上，而不是被辣眼睛的小鸭子泳圈所吸引。  
“包括你，救世主，”死神发现了哈利的心不在焉，但祂并不在意，“对于灵魂来说，抗拒前往终点并非什么好事，也没有哪个普通的灵魂可以暂代死神的职务。不过我愿意给你这个机会，作为你为我义务劳动的报酬，我也会给‘他’一个机会。”  
虽然没有明说，哈利知道哪个“他”是指谁，这也是他最开始想和死神谈判的原因。不过哈利还是忍不住问了句：“所以要怎么做……”  
“很简单，”死神说，祂拿着祂的小鸭子泳圈走向了长椅，蹲下身去把那个丑陋的红色婴儿抱了起来，在哈利惊讶的视线中放在了长椅上，婴儿似乎受到了惊扰，身子在椅面上不安地扭动，“接下来的事，就得靠他自己了。”  
哈里感觉自己受到了欺骗，“……只要抱起来就可以了吗？”  
“当然不，”死神说，“这个灵魂在长椅底下，意味着灵魂徘徊在边界，没有过去和未来；而婴儿残缺丑陋的身子是不完整的印证，将它抱起，是给予它从边界解放的可能性，而我能做的只有将它从边界解放，接下来的只能靠他自己了。”  
“所以，”哈利打断了死神，“你不能保证他能重新开始。”  
“我不能，”死神意外地坦荡，“我没有那么大的能力，没有人有那么大的能力，外人能做的只有给予可能性。当他醒过来，忘记一切，就会是一个很好的开端。”  
“长大的他意味则灵魂的完整，而你，哈利波特，给予了他灵魂完整的可能性。”  
哈利沉默地看着那个婴儿，心里突然不确定了起来，这样做到底是对是错？如果这又是另一个伏地魔的开端该怎么办？如果仅仅是因为自己的不甘心……  
“不过，”死神话锋一转，不怀好意地指了指哈利手里握着的怀表，“正如我所说的，没有哪个灵魂可以在这里永久停留，而我几千年没有度过假了，而且那个人的灵魂欠了很多债，他也必须赎罪。所以，在他得到完整灵魂之前，你要代他工作，这样我的假期就能得到延长，不管有没有到时间，我都能得到一个不错的假期。”  
“不过你要注意，怀表会提醒你，你什么时候该走了。”

在哈利迎来他的第一个乘客之前，他坐在火车站的长椅上休息，手里缓慢地摩挲这那块金色的怀表。而他的旁边，是他曾经的敌人——伏地魔——不完整的灵魂。  
婴儿真的很丑陋，瘦骨嶙峋的身子蜷缩在一起，全身上下也不见几根毛发，带着一丝恶意观察婴儿的鼻子，哈利不出意外地发现了扁平的鼻梁。  
可是事情怎么会到这一步呢？  
哈利出神地想。  
这可能是他这辈子最最疯狂的事情了。  
让纠缠半辈子的宿敌灵魂重新得到完整。他到底是疯了还是疯了。  
可是哈利很难否认第一次来到火车站的时候，他是真的……想过帮他的。虽然岁月白驹过隙，他被繁忙的傲罗生活填满，心里不留一丝空档，可是这少年时期就埋下的刺还是在自己死后露出了尖锐的头。

哈利波特的一辈子短暂而漫长：以活着的年数计算，他拉低了大不列颠的平均寿命；以精彩程度来计算，他的人生仿佛是好几十个普通人浓缩的一辈子，眼泪和惋惜，痛苦与鲜血，快乐与回忆，他一直在与失去做斗争并且试图拉住挽回的手。  
现在，即使是他身躯死亡，他也依然被灵魂中深深藏着的愤怒和不甘心主宰着。

凭什么。  
为什么。  
为什么不能。  
很久之后，他才发现他的内心其实一直在对那年在火车站的邓布利多质问，而蓝眼睛的睿智老人则语气遗憾地告诉他。  
“我很抱歉，哈利。”

既然意外和明天不知哪个先来，他不想让自己后悔。

“所以，”哈利整理好自己的情绪，轻轻地对不知还有没有意识的婴儿开了口，“如果是你的话，应该可以做到吧。”  
别让我一败涂地，输得难看。

死神告诉他，新的列车长需要一个见习期，这个时候他往往一趟只需要接走一个乘客就行了，这样即使出了错，也不会波及大量的灵魂。  
哈利的第一个乘客，也是他第一趟唯一的乘客是一个大腹便便的中年男人。

在目送着那个中年男人上了车之后，哈利收回目光，手脚利落地登上驾驶室。驾驶室意外地简洁，既没有现世列车复杂的按钮也没有窄小的空间，在操作盘上只有两个操纵杆和一个按钮，死神告诉他两个操纵杆一个是提速用的，一个是减速刹车用的，那个按钮就是用来启动列车的。驾驶室里就连椅子也格外地舒服，而哈利合理怀疑这是死神不甘寂寞，想提高自己工作坏境质量的结果。

嘟——

火车再一次响笛，哈利知道自己出发的时间到了，慢慢按下了启动列车的按钮。

分别不出男女的无机质声音一下子在整列列车中响起：  
“下一站：托马斯·穆勒。”

……原来这是他的名字吗？哈利有些走神地想。这时候，列车开始慢慢加速，长期笼罩在哈利的火车站的浓雾倏然后退，哈利按照死神的吩咐，慢慢将加速杆往前推，列车明显加快了速度，所有的雾气急速消失，眼前突然豁然开朗，一颗带着坑坑洼洼表面的小行星突然冲到了列车驾驶室的挡风玻璃前面，把哈利吓了一跳，差点把加速杆完全拉上。

这……是哪里啊……

那颗小行星在快撞上列车的时候慢悠悠地以一种刁钻的角度旋转着飞走，失去了小行星的遮挡，哈利惊讶地发现前方似乎是一片本来离人类很遥远的外太空。只是这个外太空太过于光怪陆离，土星带着土星环在列车的左侧翩翩起舞，巨大的压迫感让哈利不敢往左边看，右边是一片似乎是一片小行星带，所有的小行星正在互相撞击纠缠，随着爆炸迸溅出一片又一片的绚烂的火花，前方是一条孤独的轨道，哈利的列车正行驶在这条轨道上，它蜿蜒而执着地延伸着，延伸到了由绚丽到妖艳的紫红色渲染而成的星云内部去。

所有的星体似乎都在进行着对于自己来说生死攸关的大事，亿万星体的聚集地，它们重生的同时又在毁灭，眨眼间也是不可想象的数亿年；它们并没有注意到在这片虚空中还有一列小小的列车载着唯二的两个人类灵魂，正在往不知名的远方前进，就连土星好像也对这列车失去了兴趣，带着自己的土星坏离开了。

哈利在这一刻停止了思考，强烈到令人窒息的孤独感弥漫全身，此刻的他十分想要自己身边有一个人，可以和他一起分享这一刻震撼的孤独。

他想起的是那长椅上不完成的那片灵魂，因为这可能是目前离他最近、也是他最熟悉的灵魂。

列车里还载着一个陌生人，他的名字叫托马斯·穆勒，他在中年时候去世了，哈利没法知道他的死因，没法知道这个人是个好人还是坏人，他是愚钝还是智慧，他是否家财万贯又是否一贫如洗。可是哈利可以确定的是，托马斯·穆勒被人思念过，死亡和思念恒在，只要存在就能启动列车，无人牵挂的灵魂不能够启动列车，它们没有归处也没有来处。

列车始进了星云内部，紫红色的稀薄气体扑到玻璃上，又一点挣扎都没有地被甩下去，待到气体慢慢散尽，哈利便拉下了加速杆，一只手则将减速杆往上拉。  
列车慢慢地停住了，停在了一间孩子卧室里。  
“已到站：托马斯·穆勒。”  
哈利没有探出头去看那个灵魂是否在慢慢下车，因为他被正在坐在他前面哭着撕书的男孩子吸引住了。  
他不由地站起来，想要看得更清楚一点。  
那是一间很明显的男生卧室，墙上挂着一幅超人的海报，柜子上还摆着许多手办，旁边的书柜叠放还算整齐，只是书柜中间有整整两排被清空了，正孤零零地向人们展示着突兀的空挡。  
而那个孩子正在一边哭泣，一边撕书，他的左侧是被七零八落扫下来的书，看封面似乎是漫画或者小人书一类的，另一边则是已经被撕得破烂的书页，上面是一格又一格的图片。  
那个男孩子白白胖胖，此时正在抽抽搭搭，可他的下手却毫不留情，不一会儿又一本漫画就命丧他手。

这就是托马斯·穆勒这个人印象最深的画面吗……

嘟——

那个中年男人的灵魂已经下车了。眼前所有的场景迅速被浓雾覆盖，在被浓雾完全覆盖前的一瞬间，哈里看到那个男孩子仿佛终于撑不下去似的，突然把或完整或残缺的所有书都拢在了自己的怀里，伏在地面上大哭起来。

浓雾像骤然合上的一只手，瞬间合拢了。

TBC


End file.
